FIG. 14 is a perspective view of an axial-flow fan equipped with stationary blades shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Design Pat. No. D506,540 (Official Gazette). FIG. 15 is a rear view of a conventional axial-flow fan shown in FIG. 5 of the same U.S. Design Patent (Official Gazette). In the conventional axial-flow fan equipped with the stationary blades, edges 103 of a plurality of stationary blades 101 and a bottom surface 107 of a motor case 105 are flush with each other as shown in these figures.
In the conventional axial-flow fan, such a problem occurs that it becomes impossible to entirely cool an object to be cooled when the distance between the plurality of stationary blades and an object to be cooled is short.